Solo Los Dos
by Leeeen
Summary: —Ya vi que no quieres pasar la navidad conmigo, que es más importante tu ahijada, y lo entiendo. Entiendo también que no confíes en Davis para comprarle un regalo, ya que es pésimo eligiéndolos... MIMATO&TAIORA Feliz Navidaaad! :D
1. 24 de Diciembre

_Holiii :D En mi afán por destruir el Sorato, vengo con un fic Navideño con MIMATO Y TAIORA puro xDDD Nada de weás aquí, chao Sorato JUM! Este fic consta de dos capítulos :) Así que confórmense con éste por mientras xD Feliz Navidaaaaad! *-*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solo Los Dos<strong>_

_**24 de Diciembre**_

* * *

><p>Cuando le había propuesto a Mimi ser su novia, un día 24 de Junio, no lo había hecho con la intensión de que la Noche Buena coincidiera justo con su celebración de seis meses juntos. Tampoco se había detenido a pensarlo sino hasta ahora, cuando solo faltaban dos días para tan importante fecha, y en su mentecita estaba planeando como sorprender a su novia aquel día. Este año tenía que ser especial, ya no eran simplemente amigos, como en años anteriores, cuando se reunían todos juntos a pasar el 24 de Diciembre, tampoco daría un concierto como todos los años, ya lo tenía aburrido el hecho de no poder pasar el tiempo que él quisiera con su familia o sus amigos, ya las cosas no eran como antes… Se encontraba emparejado en esta fecha tan importante, tenía que lucirse con su chica. ¿Y qué mejor sorprenderla con un romántico paseo, una romántica cena, y una romántica velada juntos? Solo los dos. Solo que no contó con un ligero detalle…<p>

—¿Estás loco? —alegó agudamente la castaña, casi dejando sordo a su novio y provocando también la duda en él. ¿Qué tenía de malo? No le había propuesto algo indecente ni nada parecido, solo pasar Navidad juntos… ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? —Matt, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Debo entregar cinco informes, rendir dos exámenes, exponer un seminario de Práctica Profesional… Además aún debo comprar los regalos para mis padres, el de Ken, el de Izzy, el de Kari… —enumeró. — Y también el de mi estúpida prima… ¡La odio!

—¿Por qué le vas a comprar un regalo si la odias? —preguntó sin entender, y se llevó consigo una mirada cargada de las penas del infierno de parte de Mimi por hacer esa pregunta.

—Porque es parte de la familia. —obvio.

Matt meditó un poco sobre como era que la castaña conseguía tanto dinero para comprar todos los regalos que se le ocurría hacer, y que no eran pocos, teniendo en cuenta que ella le hacía regalos a todos sus conocidos, y había que ver lo cohibida que era ella para hacer amigos, irónicamente hablando…

—Además, aún no sé que regalarle a Amaya. —comentó al borde de la agonía. Miya me va a matar… Pensará que no me intereso por mi ahijada.

—Pero Davis se puede encargar de eso…  
>—¿Davis? —Mimi rió a carcajadas. ¿Qué había sido TAN divertido? —Davis es tan tonto comprando regalos para cualquier persona, como lo es Tai eligiendo regalos para Sora… Davis… —rió de nuevo. —A veces me haces tanto reír Matt…<p>

Matt seguía sin saber qué era lo que le parecía tan gracioso a Mimi. Se supone que ambos, su novia y Davis, eran los padrinos que Ken y Miyako habían elegido para su hija Amaya, y como padrinos, ambos debían compartir las responsabilidades que ello implicaba, como por ejemplo, comprarle un regalo de navidad a la pequeña, siendo así, entonces él se preguntaba ¿Por qué Mimi se llevaba todo el peso de esa situación? Y lo peor de todo, era que él sabía, estaba seguro de que ella se llevaba todo el peso porque ELLA quería, podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que Davis no tenía idea que Mimi se había otorgado a si misma la misión de comprarle un regalo de navidad a su ahijada.

Por su mente pasó la tormentosa idea de que la castaña no se haya acordado de la importante fecha que se acercaba, aunque por otro lado quizás solo estaba jugando con él, como casi siempre lo hacía, y al final saldría con una sorpresa para él. Probablemente era eso…

* * *

><p>—… Dijo que le faltaba por comprar el regalo de sus padres, de Ken, de Kari, de Izzy y el de una prima que odia…<p>

—Pero eso es algo bueno… —Matt alzó una ceja, preguntando. Tai continuó. —Quiere decir que ya compró el tuyo. —prefirió callar al ver la expresión que había puesto el rubio en respuesta a su humilde comentario.

No sabía si era producto de la fecha, o debido a los cambios hormonales y amorosos que estaba sufriendo su amigo, o bien podría ser el tiempo que llevaba con Mimi, el cual no era menor, que habían puesto más cursi, meloso y estúpido a su mejor amigo. Seis meses con la castaña no era un tiempo menor como para cambiar al más idiota de los tercos, antisociales, molestos y detestables hombres, en uno completamente idealista, romántico empedernido y preocupado de las fechas de aniversario. Mimi había creado un monstruo.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto eso? —se atrevió a preguntar el moreno, preocupado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso… Sabes que Mimi es así de impulsiva, sobre todo en fechas como estas, donde se desvive por comprarle regalos a las personas que quiere, o sea, a medio mundo. Sabes como es ella, y sabes que cuando algo es importante para ella, no escucha a nadie más. Y ahora, lo importante para ella, es comprar los regalos lo más pronto posible.

—¿Y si se le olvidó?

—Por favor… Estamos hablando de Mimi, la chica que se acuerda incluso de la fecha en que usó su primer sostén.

Le fue imposible a Matt disimular ante la frase que había dicho su amigo recién. ¿Qué podía saber él sobre el primer sostén de su novia? Era bastante raro. Tai notó la expresión de Matt y soltó y largo suspiro. —3 de Noviembre, tenía 11 dulces años. El otro día se pasaron HORAS —dijo con énfasis. —hablando de su primer sostén. —habló dejando en claro que con la palabra "pasaron" se refería a sus noviecitas. No le sorprendía de Mimi, ¿Pero de Sora…? —Como sea… —habló el moreno sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos. —¿sigue en pie tu plan de la cita doble?

—Claro… Podríamos preparar un almuerzo aquí entre todos para Navidad… Más bien, Sora y yo prepararemos la comida…

—Que gracioso… ¿Y Mimi y yo qué haremos?

Matt sonrió maquiavélico. Sabía que aquella propuesta no le parecería bien a ninguno de los dos… —Ordenar.

* * *

><p>—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó curioso el rubio al oír como su novia hablaba con alguien más.<p>

—"Terminando de comprar. ¡Ya tengo todos los regalos" —expresó triunfante. Matt frunció los labios.

—Genial… —apoyó desganado. Ya era hora de hacer la pregunta, que sabía de antemano tenía una contestación negativa. —Entonces… ¿Qué dices a lo de mañana? —preguntó él refiriéndose a sus planes para mañana, esperaba que dijera que quería pasarlo con él en su cumple mes Nº6, la escuchó suspirar por el otro lado de la línea.

—"Matt, ya hablamos de eso y de verdad no puedo. Tengo que estar con mi pequeña. Nunca me lo perdonaría si la dejo botada el día de Navidad, pobrecita… Además Miya tampoco me lo perdonaría nunca."

Ahora fue él quien suspiró. Mimi era increíble, a veces sumamente dedicada, otras sumamente distraída. La bipolaridad hecha mujer…

—"Debo colgar, quedé de juntarme con unas amigas. Te amo mucho Matt. Nos vemos."

Y colgó. Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de responderle a la expresión de amor, nada… Simplemente colgó.

* * *

><p>El moreno se sorprendió cuando su amigo ni siquiera lo saludó o le dijo algo como "¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?" o simplemente de mala gana "Pasa" o algo por como eso, simplemente abrió la puerta y volvió a su solitario lugar en el sillón.<p>

—¿Qué cresta pasa acá? —preguntó impresionado al ver el lugar, una vez que el rubio tomó asiento. —¿Estás esperando a tu mafia? Digo… Por tanto humo… —La intimidación por la mirada de Matt provocó que cerrara la boca.

—¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar parado haciendo preguntas y analogías estúpidas?

Ante tal ataque por parte del rubio, el aludido prefirió pasar, cerrar la puerta e ir a sentarse en silencio en el sillón junto al que ocupaba su amigo. _Amigo…_ La verdad es que no sabía como podía ser amigo de alguien tan idiota y antisocial como Matt. De verdad no entendía como podía ser su mejor amigo alguien que se duerme viendo fútbol… Simplemente no lo entendía, pero bueno…

—¿Qué tienes que andas tan idiota? —preguntó luego de ver un cenicero sobre el sillón, rebalsado de colillas, además de cinco latas de cerveza, tiradas sobre el sillón y otras cuantas en el suelo.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó al moreno sosteniendo la cajetilla de cigarros, con los pocos que le quedaban ya. Tai negó. —¿Y de esto? —volvió a preguntar esta vez con una lata de cerveza en la mano, a lo que el moreno volvió a negar. —¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Saber por qué tan idiota…

—No te importa.

—Claro que me importa. ¿Quién debe soportarte cuando andas con tu periodo? Yo, y no podemos decir que tu periodo es regular como el de las mujeres, eres bastante inestable. Peor que una mujer.

Tiempo atrás y tal vez en otras circunstancias de la vida, quizás hubiese temido por su vida al decirle eso a una persona tan intimidante y enojón como Matt, pero ahora realmente poco le importaba, ameritaba decirle eso y más. Y lo que faltaba, la mirada intimidante de Matt.

Como pocas veces en la vida, esta vez el moreno había optado por mantener la mirada, Matt seguía con su mirada intimidante y él la soportaba, sin pestañear en ningún momento, de verdad quería saber qué era lo que hacía que los vicios de su amigo se incrementaran en un 140%. Y como pocas veces también, había logrado que Matt desviara la mirada y suspirara. Había ganado.

—Olvidó nuestro cumple mes… Son seis meses juntos y lo olvidó por completo.

Volteó nuevamente a ver a su amigo, que se apretaba el estómago en un intento de apaciguar la risa que le causaban ¿sus palabras? ¿Qué tenían de graciosas? No soportó más y le preguntó.

—¿Y además tienes el descaro de preguntar? —inevitablemente siguió riendo. —Ay, es que… Es normal imaginarse a… —le era difícil continuar con su idea cuando una carcajada amenazaba con salir nuevamente. —A… Mimi… diciendo algo como eso, pero a ti… ¡¿A TI? —Y la carcajada salió opacando toda la confianza que Matt le había otorgado en ese momento, dejando salir lo que en verdad sentía, sus verdaderas preocupaciones…

Cambiaría de amigos. Buscaría un nuevo mejor amigo, con gustos parecidos a los de él, menos chascón, menos sudoroso y con más atino.

—¿Sabes Matt? —comenzó a hablar luego de ya terminado su fuerte ataque de risa. —Son las mujeres las que sufren porque nosotros no solemos acordarnos de fechas como esas…

Matt lo miró inquietante. —¿Haz olvidado la fecha en que comenzaron con Sora a ser novios?

—28 de Diciembre. —respondió seguro y feliz, recordando a su vez que ya incluso le tenía preparada una sorpresa a su novia por sus ya dos años de noviazgo.

—¿No que los hombres no recordamos esas fechas?  
>—Es distinto… Es que es Sora…<p>

—Bueno… El caso es que Mimi es quien no recordó la fecha, y prefiere estar comprando regalos que estar conmigo en nuestros seis meses como novios.

Tai ladeó sus labios. En parte lo único que quería decirle a su amigo era que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y que dejara de comportarse como una niñita, pero en realidad, si Matt estaba actuando de esa manera, era por una sencilla razón: Estaba completa y locamente enamorado de Mimi. Y era la primera vez que lo veía así de dedicado en una relación.

* * *

><p>—Hola mami. —contestó feliz la castaña haciendo un alto en su día de compras navideñas de última hora.<p>

—"Hola cariñito. ¿Cómo van tus compras?"

—¡Genial! Ya tengo todo, ni te imaginas lo que te compré, te va a encantar. —aseguró ella.

—"Ya lo creo querida. Pero debes llegar pronto y ponerte más bella y hermosa de lo que ya eres para esperar a Mattie a cena~r" —canturreó Satoe.

—¿Por qué tendría que ir a cenar?

—"¿Cómo que por qué…? Ay, no. Pero, hija… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pelearon? ¿Qué le hiciste a ese pobre muchacho?"

¿Pobre muchacho? —Mamá, no pasa nada, tranquila.

Luego de un poco más de cinco minutos intentando explicarle a su madre que Matt NO iría a cenar con ellos a su casa y de que la trate como si fuese la novia más mala y descriteriada del planeta con el "pobre muchacho" que tenía por novio, colgó la llamada… ¿Pobre muchacho? Había que ver que su madre no conocía el genio de los mil demonios que tenía Matt.

Siempre digna, caminó con todas sus cosas desde el Centro Comercial hasta el departamento de Matt. Agradecía que estuviese en un lugar céntrico. Cuando entró a la recepción del edificio, se encontró con el que podría llamar "su suegro", Hiroaki.

—Hola. —saludó ella, amable como siempre.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?

—¡¿Eh? —fue lo único que pudo emitir. Se sentía intimidada, preocupada, nerviosa, culpable… Pero, ¿culpable de qué? No tenía idea de nada. —¿Yo? N-no…

—¿Estás segura? Quizás una acción, una palabra… Algo que le afectara… ¿nada? —ella negó, más preocupada que antes. —Vine a casa, para comer algo antes de volver a la emisora, y aprovechar de buscar más cigarros porque se me acabaron. —comenzó a explicarle a la castaña. —Y me encuentro, con mi lindo hijo. —habló irónico. —viendo vagamente la televisión, rodeado de latas de cerveza, una botella de ron y otra de vodka, además de un cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarro, unas cuantas en el piso, y muchas más en el basurero… Al menos se dignó en ir a botarlas. —pensó en voz alta.

Para Mimi, todo lo que le contaba el padre de Matt ya era bastante grave y preocupante, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba a él y al parecer había sido lo que gatilló su enojo, era otra cosa muy distinta.

—Se fumó TODOS mis cigarros. —enfatizó él. —No dejó ni uno solo… El muy… —no dijo nada, más que nada por respeto a la castaña. —Los sacó de mi escondite y se los fumó. Ni siquiera le dio cargo de conciencia. ¿Tú crees que me dijo algo? ¿"Perdóname papá, lo siento"? NADA.

La verdad no era que a ella le interesara mucho el drama del papá de Matt con sus cigarros ya perdidos, es más, él se había desviado olímpicamente del tema central, Matt, y ahora lo importante para él eran sus famosos y preciados cigarrillos. No señor, para ella seguía siendo Matt. Luego que Hiroaki se fue del edificio camino hacia la emisora, ella se dirigió hacia el departamento de su novio. Cuando él le abrió la puerta, la realidad era muy distinta a la que le había contado el hombre. Todo estaba limpio, él… Si, se veía un poco desarreglado, pero como toda persona cuando se encuentra en la comodidad de su casa.

Se adentró ella feliz en el departamento, cargando todas sus bolsas de regalos.

—Hola amor. —saludó ella dándole un fugaz beso en los labios al rubio. Él correspondió el beso y sonrió al verla tan emocionada. Quizás había hablado antes de tiempo y su despeinado amigo tenía razón, las mujeres siempre se acuerdan de las fechas, y más si son de aniversarios… Mimi siempre se acordaba, primero que él cuando era su día de cumple mes, y esta no sería la excepción. Mimi se había acordado que hoy era un día especial para ambos. La vio alzar las más de seis bolsas de papel de distintos tamaños a la altura de sus hombros. —¡Ya tengo todos los regalos! —comentó alegre como siempre para luego sentarse y comenzar a sacar algunos de los regalos para mostrarle a su novio.

Él sonrió de medio lado luego de soltar un suspiro y se sentó junto a ella.

—Mira —habló mientras le mostraba uno de sus regalos. —, este es pasa Izzy. ¿Crees que le guste?

Obvio que le gustará, como no querría una funda nueva para su notebook. Y así estuvo por más de quince minutos, mostrándole y comentando cada una de las cosas que había comprado para sus amigos, un marco para fotografías para Kari, un suéter para Ken, un delantal muy colorido y lleno de detalles para su madre, lentes de sol para su padre y algo que ella consideraba increíblemente feo y barato para la prima que odiaba. Más tarde siguió hablando de todo lo que le había llevado encontrar cada regalo y pensar meticulosamente lo que le gustaría más a cada uno de sus amigos… Habló de muchas cosas, menos de su sexto mes juntos, ni una sola palabra de aquello.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya… —comenzó a guardar los regalos nuevamente en sus respectivas bolsas y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿No crees que se te olvida algo? —prefirió tomar él la iniciativa ya que ella no lo hacía.

—No… ¿qué cosa?

—¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? —era algo realmente difícil de creer.

—¿Recordar qué? —suspiró cansada. —Matt, en serio debo irme.

Mimi volvió a besar los labios de Matt, esta vez como despedida y caminó rápido hacia la puerta antes de que siguiera el interrogatorio, pero Matt fue más rápido que ella y se detuvo en la puerta, bloqueándola.

—Matt, en serio me tengo que ir. Otro día jugamos a las adivinanzas ¿si?

—No… No vas a salir de aquí hasta que me digas que todo esto es una broma y que en realidad si te acuerdas.

—Esto ya dejó de ser gracioso.

—Para mi también… No te pienso dejar salir hasta oír lo que quiero.

—¡¿Pero qué es? —ya estaba al borde de la histeria. Pensó en dejar salir toda su fuerza interior y poder femenino para quitar brutalmente de la puerta a Matt y salir corriendo como una loca desesperada con sus bolsas con regalos, pero pensándolo mejor sonaba una idea sumamente estúpida, no podía salir como una loca, ella era una dama… Siempre digna, además aunque hiciera ejercicio por tres años nunca tendría la misma fuerza que Matt para moverlo siquiera un centímetro. Idea completamente estúpida.

Mimi ya se había aburrido de la actitud de su novio. Llevaba sentada en el sillón con las bolsas en la mano y si bolso sobre su hombro lista para salir corriendo desesperadamente cuando Matt se aburriera de permanecer ahí parado frente a la puerta, pero al parecer el rubio era de hierro, especialmente su vejiga, no podía creer que después de todo lo que bebió no haya ido al baño en DOS HORAS, si, llevaba dos largas horas ahí parado, regañándola por haber olvidado algo, algo importante al parecer.

—Matt, me tengo que ir.

—No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que lo recuerdes.

La castaña suspiró harta de la situación. Paseó su mirada por todos los rincones del departamento, como si quisiera buscar un escape rápido. El balcón parecía una buena opción…

Matt la vio, rodó los ojos y negó, esto también lo estaba cansando. Ya estaba aburrido de la actitud de mierda, de compradora compulsiva que se apoderaba de su novia cada Navidad, y en especial esta, donde se suponía que debían estar juntos, celebrando un mes más como novios… Se suponía que esta Noche Buena sería especial, que estarían… Solo los dos, pero no.

—Matt, hablo en serio. —dijo ella intentando parecer seria.

—Yo también. —dijo él siendo bastante serio.

Mimi bufó caprichosamente y caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación cargada con sus bolsas, como si quisiera buscar algún escondite secreto por el cual salir de aquel cuarto. Matt, ya harto de la situación se hizo a un lado de la puerta. —Ok, si quieres irte vete… —Mimi lo vio extrañada. ¿Dos horas duraba su terquedad? Haberlo sabido antes… —Ya vi que no quieres pasar la Navidad conmigo, que es más importante tu ahijada, y lo entiendo. Entiendo también que no confíes en Davis para comprarle un regalo, ya que es pésimo eligiéndolos… —La castaña solo lo miraba en medio de su explicación. —Vete, está bien. —le sonrió de medio lado.

La castaña aún seguía sin creerlo. Matt se había hecho a un lado para que ella pudiese salir al fin… No lo creía. Después de dos horas, ya se había hecho un poco la idea de que tendría que pasar la noche ahí o simplemente tirarse por el balcón. Aún incrédula se levantó del sillón y caminó lento hacia Matt, su mirada era de duda, pero la del rubio era decidida. Le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y se apuró en salir del departamento, por si Matt cambiaba de opinión.

Él vio como Mimi se alejaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a los ascensores, ya las esperanzas de que la castaña se acordara eran casi nulas, y derechamente nulas cuando la vio subirse al ascensor. Cerró la puerta lentamente y apoyó su espalda en ésta al mismo tiempo que soltaba un prolongado suspiro.

Quizás una cerveza le haría bien, otra más… Y un cigarrillo… O unos cuantos más. Probablemente con todo lo que había fumado y bebido le esperaba una muerte segura por cirrosis y cáncer al pulmón. Tan solo había podido abrir el refrigerador cuando escuchó el timbre, inmediatamente imaginó que podía tratarse de su padre que volvía por alguna otra estupidez. Abrió la puerta desganadamente sin poner mucha atención a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de ésta sino hasta que sintió un montón de cosas caerse al suelo y unos delgados brazos que se aferraban a él por el cuello. Esa actitud tan arrebatada y ese olor dulce… Solo podía tratarse de una persona.

—Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname… —lloriqueó ella sin soltarse de su cuello.

Matt no pudo evitar sonreír, abrazarla por la cintura y preguntarse como es que podía hablar tanto, tan rápido y sin respirar. Rió suavemente.

—Matt… —habló separándose un poco de su cuerpo para poder verlo a los ojos. —Perdóname por haber olvidado nuestro sexto cumple mes. Estaba tan preocupada porque aún no tenía todos los regalos que lo olvidé por completo, perdóname. Soy una pésima novia, deberías terminar conmigo ahora mismo, no merezco que me ames tanto, no merezco a un novio tan lindo como tú, mi mamá tiene razón, eres un pobre muchacho al tener que lidiar con alguien tan tonta como yo, y tu papá también tenía razón, te tenía al borde de la muerte, por mi culpa fumaste y bebiste como condenado, porque se me olvidó nuestro cumple mes, soy una tonta. Deberías terminar conmigo y estar con una chica que te merezca, que esté pendiente de ti siempre, que no te deje ni a sol ni a sombra, una chica como…

—¡NO! Se lo que vas a decir y de verdad no quiero escucharlo. —de verdad no sabía en qué momento respiraba.

—Lo arruiné todo, soy una tonta.

—En primer lugar, no eres una tonta. Y en segundo… No haz arruinado nada… Aún es 24…

Mimi sonrió, y en medio de sus lágrimas se impulsó hasta alcanzar los labios de Matt y besarlo. No fue un beso necesitado ni mucho menos desesperado, al contrario, fue suave, tierno y casto, pero igual de importante.

Le propuso celebrar sus seis meses de relación con una cena, y a diferencia de lo que él creía, Mimi aceptó. Llamó primero a sus padres, para decirles que no llegaría a cenar, a lo que su mamá se había molestado muchísimo, a tal punto de gritar y de él escuchar lo que le gritaba por teléfono, y luego a Miyako para disculparse por no poder ir a dejarle el regalo para su ahijada, la pelimorada también gritó y pataleó, pero eso no afectó la decisión de su novia de quedarse con él. Después de todo, no siempre cumplían seis meses siendo novios.

* * *

><p><em>Y eso... Por ahora! :D Que pasen todos una feliz Noche Buena, que les lleguen muchos regalitos lindos y que a todos nos lleguen muchos Taioras y Mimatos de navidad :') Son el mejor regalito de la vida! :D En estas fechas llueve la inspiración D: espero xDDD Pasen un lindo día junto a su familia y sus seres amados *-* Y ya no sé que escribir D: ando full con el fic así que me voy a terminar el otro capítulo :D Se viene el Taiora 1313 xDDD Nos leemos :D<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


	2. 25 de Diciembre

_****Hola :D Tal y como prometí, aquí está la parte Taiora :D Son las 4:38 am, así que subo esto y me iré a la camita a dormir y soñar con los angelitos :A Mentira, me tiraré como vaga a dormir, llena de baba, con las tapas quizás por donde xDDDDDD Toda una dama *sir_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: que olvidé en el capítulo anterior D: Digimon no me pertenece D: lloro con mis lloros u_u<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solo Los Dos<strong>_

_**25 de Diciembre**_

* * *

><p>Desde que la conocía, no recordaba ni una vez en que se haya demorado más de diez minutos en estar lista para salir, extrañamente, ya llevaba como cuarenta minutos… Quizás se podía deber a que él había llegado antes de lo acordado a buscarla y ella recién había salido de la ducha y además de eso, estuvo un poco menos de diez minutos paseándose en toalla de un lado a otro buscando quien sabe qué cosa… Aunque su humilde teoría era que en realidad la pelirroja lo había hecho solo con la intensión de provocarlo, y lo había logrado… Y ahora, se hacía la difícil y no salía de su habitación… Mujeres… Tardaría toda una vida en entenderlas…<p>

Prender el televisor y ver un par de canales pareció una buena idea por un breve momento, hasta que recordó que por ser Noche Buena estarían dando películas navideñas para niños en todos los canales existentes, quizás incluso en los de noticias, además, si Sora lo veía viendo la televisión posiblemente pensaría que lo había aburrido y no quería que pensara algo así, tenía que mantener su imagen de novio responsable, aunque supiera que nadie, y mucho menos ella se lo creía.

Suspiró. Cuarenta minutos de pie esperando a su novia era mucho, finalmente optó por sentarse, no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo más podría tardar. Sacó su celular del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta con la intensión de ver la hora para luego guardarlo otra vez. Tuvo que sacarlo nuevamente ya que ni siquiera se fijó en lo que supuestamente iba a hacer, finalmente optó por jugar un nuevo juego que le había puesto a su celular.

Sora se asomó desde la escalera para ver en qué estaba su novio, y acertó, estaba jugando en su celular. Sabía que para él había sido difícil esperar tanto tiempo antes que estuviese lista, pues era algo nuevo para él, pero ¿quién lo mandó a llegar tan temprano? Habían quedado que la iría a buscar a las 10:00… Y resulta que llega una hora antes, aún no estaba lista… Pero mantenía la esperanza, de algún día poder llegar a entender completamente la mente de su novio.

Respiró profundo, para proceder a bajar la escalera. Al poner el pie en el primer escalón, el ruido llamó la atención de Tai, provocando que volteara a verla. Y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que sintió como su celular se resbalaba de las manos y se caía al piso, tan solo ahí reaccionó de que su teléfono no era muy barato que digamos como para dejar que le pasara el más mínimo rasguño, pero su novia, valía todo. Llevaba puestas unas botas largas de taco bajo, hasta la rodilla, de gamuza negra, al igual que las calzas que traía puestas, además de un suéter largo de lana gruesa de color morado oscuro. Traía puestos unos aros de argollas grandes, además de un abrigo, una bufanda y un gorro en su brazo izquierdo. Ella le sonrió. —¿Qué pasa?

"¿Qué pasa?" Esa una pregunta muy amplia para él, sobre todo en ese momento… Pasaban varias cosas, como por ejemplo que su novia se veía extremadamente hermosa ante sus ojos, la veía como si hubiese bajado la escalera en cámara lenta y una leve brisa hubiese movido su cabello ligeramente ¿ondulado? Notó también que llevaba sombra en sus párpados, sus ojos estaban delineados suavemente y algo de brillo labial. Le gustaba como era, sentía que con poco lograba hacer maravillas, no necesitaba ponerse un kilo de maquillaje para verte linda, porque ya lo era, era perfecta. Veía como Sora se ponía su abrigo negro que le cubría hasta debajo de su cadera y luego rodeaba la bufanda colorida en su cuello, la veía, pero en medio de su babeo mental no supo con qué propósito.

—¿Tai?... —nada… —¡Tai! —volvió a llamarlo alzando más la voz mientras se ponía su gorro negro y acomodaba su cabello. —¿Nos vamos? —le sonrió una vez que tuvo su atención.

—Estás hermosa… —pensó él, más bien creyó pensar… Lo había dicho en voz alta, provocando que Sora, que ya se había encaminado hacia la puerta, volteara a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Tú crees? ¿O sea que los otros días no me veo hermosa? —preguntó solo para ver cual era su reacción, sabía que no lo había dicho por eso, pero le gustaba ver como cuando lo ponía en ese tipo de situaciones, Tai se enredaba solo con sus propias palabras tratando de dar explicaciones.

—No, no es eso… Es… que… La verdad es que siempre lo pienso, quizás no lo digo seguido, pero cada vez que estoy contigo pienso en lo hermosa que eres… No puedo creer que ya casi son dos años de estar juntos. —sonrió acercándose a ella hasta pasar sus brazos por su cintura, abrazándola.

Ella le sonrió de igual manera, abrazándolo por el cuello y jugando con su cabello, entrelazando sus dedos en él. —Pues ve haciéndote la idea, porque nos quedan muchos años más para estar juntos.

Tai amplió aún más su sonrisa, si, eso era posible. Sora tenía toda la razón del mundo, él estaba feliz porque ya casi llevaban dos años como novios, pero tenía que tomar en cuenta que aún tenían toda una vida para estar juntos. Subió ambas manos hasta sus mejillas y mirándola a los ojos fue acercando su rostro hasta besar sus labios, poco a poco el beso fue intensificándose más. Tai mordía suavemente el labio inferior de Sora, y de vez en cuando tiraba de él juguetonamente. Volvió a bajar sus manos, ésta vez hasta sus caderas para atraerla más a él, al mismo tiempo que acariciaban sus lenguas en medio de en apasionado beso que parecían haber empezado hace un largo tiempo. Con su mano derecha alcanzó la bufanda de Sora y comenzó a aflojarla para poder visualizar la parte de su cuerpo a la que le proporcionaría besos más adelante, pero Sora se separó cuando dejó caer ésta al suelo. Supo inmediatamente sus intenciones y protestó. —Oye… ¿Y si mejor hacemos cositas y luego vamos a dar una vuelta?

—Ni hablar. Quiero ver los adornos de la ciudad. —habló recogiendo su bufanda para volver a ponerla alrededor de su cuello. —Podríamos ir a la Torre de Tokyo. ¿qué dices?

Tai rabeó igual que un niño pequeño, pero no tenía más opción, él mismo había sido el que le propuso a Sora ir a buscarla a las 10:00 de la noche, y que por alguna misteriosa razón había llegado una hora antes, ir a pasear por la ciudad para ver las decoraciones y luego ir a su casa, él prepararía una cena de Navidad para él y su novia, esa noche se luciría.

Apenas salieron del departamento de la pelirroja, el frío se hizo sentir, las calles se veían hermosas cubiertas por la capa de nieve que ya había caído durante la noche, aún se veían caer unos copos, lo que tenía maravillada a su novia. Notaba como además sonreía al mirar los adornos de las casas, llenas de luces y motivos navideños, gente paseando, niños jugando, haciendo guerras de bolas de nieve, muñecos y otras figuras con ella. Caminaron cerca de una hora, entre conversaciones estúpidas, otras más serias, risas, anécdotas, pelambres, principalmente del moreno hacia la actitud de niña que había tenido su amigo, entre otras cosas, hasta llegar a un parque con una gran fuente de agua en el centro, que formaba distintos juegos de luces que se iban alternando. Permanecieron ahí otro tanto, teniendo una perfecta y completa vista de la Torre de Tokyo muy bien decorada con luces de diferentes colores. Tomaron haciendo en una de las bancas del parque.

—Te tiemblan las manos. —le dijo el moreno sosteniéndolas mientras frotaba el dorso de las manos de su novia con sus pulgares.

—Es que tengo frío…

—Pero amor, ¿cómo vas a tener frío si traes un abrigo para nada delgado, una bufanda igual de gruesa, un gorro y además unas botas hasta la rodilla…?

—Lo siento, soy friolenta, perdón… —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos a la vez que le hacía un falso desprecio.

Tai sonrió y negó suavemente. —Si, noté que eres friolenta… Oye, mira. —agregó mirando e indicando hacia arriba. —Muérdago. Dame un beso. —ni siquiera fue una petición, más bien le había sonado a una orden. Sora miró hacia arriba, olvidándose por completo de seguir fingiendo molestia y frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es un muérdago, es un árbol común y corriente. —reclamó ella.

—Cállate y bésame.

Y ella así lo hizo, porque ya no necesitaba una tonta excusa como un muérdago para besar a su novio cuando quisiera, eso era parte del pasado, hace dos años exactamente.

_Sus amigas de siempre, Mimi, Kari y Miyako, siendo ésta última la única que tenía la moral para hacerlo, habían sido las que la habían incitado a jugársela por el moreno, aquel moreno que conocía hace años cuando ambos estaban en el kinder, aquel del que se había hecho muy amiga, casi al punto de ser inseparables. Todo el mundo sabía que a ella le gustaba su mejor amigo, todo el mundo excepto él, típico. Tuvo que soportar verlo con tres novias durante la preparatoria y los tres años de universidad, la última de esas ofrecidas casi lo había convencido de comprometerse con ella, agradecía que sus amigas fueran mucho más cizañaras y deslenguadas que ella. _

_Ya de eso habían pasado cerca de cinco meses en los que se había acercado más a Sora, mucho más que antes de haber empezado con la última de sus novias, a quién no le gustaba para nada que él tuviese una buena amiga a la que le contaba prácticamente todo y ella a él, la veía como una especie de amenaza para su relación con él. Y no lo entendía. Sora era una de las personas más dulces que podía haber, sin tomar en cuenta como era capaz de mandarle saludos a la madre cuando se enojaba, era como una dama con alma de camionero, y eso era lo que le llamaba la atención de su amiga, para verla más allá de como una amiga… Que no tenía necesidad de aparentar con él algo que no era, a diferencia de muchas chicas que conocía, que no salían a la calle si no era con una enorme cantidad de base en la cara y solo con la ropa adecuada para cada día. Sora era espontánea, sencilla, sincera, original… Ella era especial._

_Aceptaba que ya no era como antes, que podía estar con ella todo el día sin aburrirse de hablar siempre de lo mismo, reírse de lo mismo, comentar las mismas cosas estúpidas y más, ahora era distinto, podía hacer todo eso, pero sin evitar sonrojarse cuando sus miradas se encontraban o cuando accidentalmente sus manos de rozaban… Le era casi inevitable que su corazón latiera a un ritmo normal, simplemente no podía. Lo peor era cuando en medio de todo la pelirroja se quedaba dormida sin previo aviso, siempre supo que se dormía igual como un niño pequeño, y antes no le costaba nada llevarla a su cuarto en brazos y dejarla en su cama, muchas veces hasta que había quedado con ella, ahora era muy diferente, podía hacer eso y más, pero no sin imaginarse a él durmiendo a su lado, abrazándola, proporcionándole suaves besos en sus labios, en su cuello, en sus hombros… Muchas veces hasta llegó a soñar con ella, y no en ese plano precisamente, sino en uno más… sexual, y cada vez, las duchas con agua fría se hacían más recurrentes, lo cual no era muy agradable tomando en cuenta que ya comenzaba a hacer más frío._

_La pelirroja debía reconocer que cuando sus amigas se proponían algo, lo cumplían y con creces, pero esta vez de verdad se habían pasado… "Pondremos uno que otro muérdago en el techo para que tengas una excusa para besarlo" —recordó que le comentaba Mimi… La realidad era muy distinta… Calculó más o menos, que en un metro cuadrado, habían por lo menos unos diez muérdagos… Y había que tener en cuenta que era un pasillo largo…_

—_Muérdago… —comentó Tai luego de él mismo mirar hacia arriba, curioso de lo que su amiga estaba mirando._

—_Si… —dijo ella sin más, sabía que sus amigas lo habían hecho con la intensión de que se besaran, pero tampoco quería presionarlo para que lo hicieran. Después de todo, un beso, para ella, era cosa de dos._

—_¿Y?_

—_¿Y qué?_

—_Besémonos… —dijo simplemente. Sabía que el lema de Tai era aprovechar el momento, pero no sabía que fuese tan fácil._

_Navidad… Era la época perfecta. La época que le daría la oportunidad de ver si aquellos sueños y fantasías tenían fundamentos y razón de ser, o no._

—_¿Seguro? _

—_Deja de demorarlo más, sé que te mueres por besarme. —Vio como Sora abría increíblemente los ojos y rió. —Es broma… Es un juego, no pasa nada… Vamos Sora, es solo un muérdago…_

_¿Había visto solo un muérdago? Ella veía miles y miles… Sin nada más que reclamar, prefirió acabar luego con eso, después de todo, no podía engañar a nadie, ella más que nadie ansiaba ese beso._

_Se acercó, cerro los ojos y pasó, fue un beso "planeado", algo torpe, suave, pero tierno, apenas un roce de labios… No estaba conforme. Necesitaba más._

—_Mira, otro muérdago. —dijo el castaño señalando hacia arriba._

—_Ah no… No me digas que te quedaron gustando mis besos._

_Él se encogió de hombros de manera desinteresada. La verdad era que no podía emitir ninguna clase de opinión con respecto a sus besos, el que le había dado recién le resultó demasiado pobre. Necesitaba más muestras… —Oye, yo no comencé esta tradición estúpida. Yo solo la sigo, así que ven aquí y dame otro beso. —dijo él cerrando sus ojos y estirando sus labios. A los pocos segundos sintió los cálidos labios de Sora nuevamente sobre los suyos. Ésta vez el beso había sido más largo, milésimas de segundo más largo, pero lo había sentido._

_En ocasiones no lograban dar ni un paso y ya se encontraban con otro muérdago, muchas veces no supo si vio el mismo dos o incluso tres veces, solo eran excusas para besarse, tontas excusas… En un principio los besos eran castos, casi de niños pequeños, luego, como por el décimo muérdago habían comenzado a variar. Le hormigueaban los labios de tanto besarlo, era extraño, pero necesitaba más. De la nada Tai se paró frente a ella, y abrazándola por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y volvió a darle otro beso en los labios sin previo aviso, pero éste beso era muy distinto a los anteriores, contenía, pasión, amor, deseo, entre otros sentimientos que no tuvo tiempo de razonar, estaba muy ocupada correspondiendo a aquel beso, que en casi nada se parecía al primero. Tan solo se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta y cuando se acordaron realmente que les hacía falta. Sora miraba a Tai a los ojos, desconcertada completamente._

—_Tai… ¿Por qué…? —le costaba hablar, aún intentaba recuperar el aire._

—_Habían muchos muérdagos… —dijo él como excusa, había sido la excusa perfecta para besarse._

* * *

><p>—¿Y cómo estuvo la cena anoche?<p>

—Perfecta. —dijo alegre Sora, sabiendo que le estaba subiendo el ego a su novio en un 1000000%.

—Vaya, veo que te luciste cocinando entonces. —dijo cortando la carne en bistec, mientras la pelirroja lavaba algunas verduras en el lavaplatos y Tai, como no lo habían dejado hacer nada más que una tarea de nenas como "ordenar" se vio obligado a permanecer sentado en uno de los asientos del mesón junto a la cocina.

—Yo no hice nada, por más que le insistí, no me dejó ayudarle ni en el más mínimo detalle. —volteó para sonreírle a su novio.

—Mentira… ¿Tú cocinaste? —le preguntó incrédulo a su mejor amigo. En el mismo instante en el que él asintió, Matt comenzó a reír, luego de un rato tuvo que llevar ambas manos hacia su estómago, ya le estaba doliendo de tanto reírse, pero es que simplemente no lo creía, su amigo, tan inútil, desaliñado, despreocupado y vago, le había cocinado una cena completa a su novia, y ella lo había encontrado "perfecto". No. Definitivamente Sora debía estar muy enamorada de Tai y simplemente encontraba todo bien en él… Sora estaba enamorada y embobada de Tai…

Como sin Mimi, la discusión por la comida que prepararían ya era bastante fuerte, optaron por lo sano, bistec con ensaladas y punto. Matt y Sora sabían de antemano que Tai se comería la carne que la castaña no quisiera, ahí estarían complementando la alimentación del otro. Ya casi tenían todo listo cuando Mimi se dignó en aparecer. Tai le abrió la puerta.

—Hola amiga. —saludó alegre a Sora cuando entró a la cocina con un beso en la mejilla. —Hola amor. —saludó con un beso en los labios.

—¿Le gustó el regalo a Amaya? —preguntó Sora.

—¡Le fascinó! Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que un peluche de Minnie le gustaría.

—Es que no hay niña que no le guste. Además, es muy pequeña para jugar con Barbies, tiene solo dos años. —Mimi ladeó sus labios, viéndolo así su idea inicial parecía bastante tonta.

Matt sonrió. Sabía de antemano que la intensión de Mimi había sido comprarle toda la familia de Barbie, que incluía a Ken, el hermanito de Ken, las hermanas de Barbie, la casa en la playa, el camping, la limosina, y quién sabe qué más. Pareciera que quería hacer de la hija de Miyako una viva imagen de si misma.

—¿Y Davis?

—¿Sabes? No es tan malo haciéndole regalos… Al menos a Ken le gustó mucho. Miya reclamó, pero bueno… —ante la mirada interrogativa de Tai, continuó. —Le regaló una camiseta pequeñita —dimensionó más o menos el tamaño de la camiseta para la hija de Miyako y Ken con sus manos. —de un equipo de fútbol. Se veía tan linda. —expresó con sus ojitos brillosos.

—¿De qué equipo?

Mimi miró de mala gana al moreno. Era una broma ¿no? Él sabía que ella no sabía absolutamente NADA de fútbol, solo que eran hombres, no sabía cuantos exactamente, corriendo detrás de una pelota, era algo bastante estúpido para ella. Lo que si sabía, era que los jugadores que mostraban en la tele no estaban nada de mal, y lo mejor de todo, eran las celebraciones de los jugadores cuando hacían goles, en especial cuando esa celebración tiene que ver con sacarse la camiseta… Como le encantaría ver un partido ahora mismo. Ah, cierto, el equipo. —No lo sé Tai, no tengo ni la menor idea…

—Debe ser del Tokyo. —acotó Sora.

—Pero cómo era la camiseta.

—Era… Azul con… Rojo. Creo

—Del Tokyo, te lo dije.

—Es verdad, Davis es muy fanático del Tokyo.

—Tú también. —acusó la pelirroja para seguir en su labor de aliñar las últimas ensaladas.

—Y tú.

—Pensé que estas discusiones tontas sobre fútbol habían terminado cuando te metiste al club de tenis… ¿Por qué no vuelves a practicarlo?

Sora pareció pensarlo. —Oye, no sería mala idea.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Con esa falda diminuta que te deja ver hasta el alma? Sobre mi cadáver vuelves a usarla. No estoy de humor para que otros calientes vayan a mirarte las piernas y como se te sube la falda.

La castaña sonrió, sus amigos siguieron discutiendo sobre las piernas y la falda extremadamente corta de Sora, según Tai. De pronto recordó algo y comenzó a buscar en su bolso. Matt la notó, había sacado un pequeño regalo. Lo vio directo a los ojos, sonriente como siempre. —Ten amor…

—Pero, ya anoche me diste el regalo de cumple mes… —se sonrojó cuando escuchó decir, más bien gritar a Tai un fuerte "A ver, ¿cómo es eso?"

Mimi sonrió. —No, éste es el de Navidad. Ábrelo, te va a encantar.

Matt lo hizo, intentó por todos los medios no destrozar el papel de regalo que envolvía a la pequeña cajita, pero le fue casi imposible, la abrió con cuidado y en ella encontró un aparato extraño. Lo miró de todos los ángulos posibles pero nada. —¿Qué es?

—Un aturdidor. —contestó como si se tratase de un chocolate o alguna cosa normal, pero ¿un aturdidor? ¿qué clase de matón creía que era? ¿O es que acaso lo creía tan poco matón como para necesitar un aturdidor para defenderse? ¿Tan débil lo creía? Tai comenzó a reír descaradamente, al menos Sora lo disimulaba un poco más. Sus dudas se acrecentaron aún más.

—¿Para… qué crees que podría necesitar yo un aturdidor?

—Para deshacerte de tus insoportables fans. —sonría cínicamente. —No te gusta golpear a las mujeres… ¿Por qué no aturdirlas? Mira, es muy simple. Lo enciendes aquí… —le explicó mientras encendía el aturdidor por un costado. Matt retrocedió un poco, tenía miedo de ser aturdido. —luego por aquí sale una pequeña descarga eléctrica, entonces, cuando vengan tus fans y no te dejen tranquilo, tú simplemente las tocas en alguna parte del cuerpo con esto en éste sentido —mostró. —y las dejas con un shock eléctrico. —sonrió aún más. —¿Te gustó, verdad?

Hablando de los celos estúpidos por la falda de Sora. Pero no lo pudo evitar, sonrió. Su novia era bastante especial, y sus regalos sin duda lo hacían reír y sentirse amado, o más bien, resguardado bajo sus celosas llaves. Así era ella, celosamente sutil, pero así la amaba. Era perfecta para él.

* * *

><p><em>Yei! :D Terminado mi fic navideño *-* Lo terminé recién, así que si no tiene sentido, es porque tenía mucho sueño D: Y de verdad me importa poco como haya quedado, solo quiero que a las malditas fans del Sorato les pique el hoyo porque le cagamos la fiestecita del "aniversario del sorato" qué weá más mierda esa. LA ODIOOOO! D: Me cagaron la Navidad! Pero ahora nosotros juntos se las cagaremos a ellas (6) Muajajajaja xD<em>

_En fin :) Muchas gracias por los RR que he recibido hasta ahora :) Y de antemano muchas gracias a mi linda amiguita **FrancaisBaiser** que me ayudó con parte importante del fic :D y a **Rowwasdfghj **(no me sé tu nombre actual en FF x.x) que aportó con la parte del papá de Matt xDDDDD Así que muchas gracias niñas lindas *-*_

_Nos leemos por ahí, aunque creo que no actualizaré hasta después de Año Nuevo, siendo así les deseo a todos un hermoso y excelente 2012, hay que aprovechar porque se nos va a acabar el mundo xDDDD Así que háganle caso al comercial de Cristal (Y) xDDDD Y si no, bueno, les desearé lo mismo pero en otro fic :) Cuídense mucho :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Len~<strong>  
><em>


End file.
